The Price of Answers
by crazynluvingit18
Summary: Spencer wants answers, which is why she joins the A Team. But what happens when something she believed to be true was just another lie?
1. Chapter 1: A

_I wanted answers, no I needed answers but I never thought it would get me into this much trouble. I should have known to never of put on that black hoodie, for a smart girl I do some stupid things. _

**Two hours earlier-**

I looked down at the cell phone the A Team gave me again, reading the text one last time, **Tonight we find out if you are really part of the A Team or if it was just a lie. Meet us at 3432 Old Oak Trail at 8:00pm. Come alone or else! **

As I walked up the long driveway that was lined by trees on each side I wondered what Mona meant by us. She was the only A team member I knew of… well I use to know one other. Toby, the man I loved. I say loved not because my heart doesn't still ache for him, but because he's dead. The A Team killed him, which caused me to have a breakdown, leaving me in Radley. He was the reason I needed answers, _Why did they kill him? What were his motives? Did they blackmail him? How many people were on the A Team? Who was the girl in the red coat? Was she with them? _

There were so many more questions I had but I knew I had to pull it together, or the A Team would see I was lying to them when I said I was with them. I already lost too much to be found out, my friends, my family and my soul mate.

After what seemed like hours I came up to an old cabin. It was painted black so it was impossible to see until you were a few feet away from it. I let out a deep breath and opened the door.

The minute I opened the door the blood drained from my face, and my eyes opened as wide as they could. My mouth dropped, I could believe it. There standing in front of me was Mona and a face I thought I now would only see in dream.

* * *

I am new, so I hope it's okay. Please let me know if you like it.

Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2: Toby

"Toby!" I whispered, however both Mona and Toby heard me. Tears started falling from my eyes. I saw Mona smile as I started to cry and Toby look… guilty.

_How can he be alive? I saw a body with his tattoo… wait whose body was it then? _

That was an answer I needed to know. "Whose body was it?" I yelled as anger coursed through my veins.

"Oh Spencer you're a smart girl, shouldn't that be easy for you to figure out? I mean we had to have someone that in case you did lift up that helmet, would still break you." Mona said with a wicked grin across her face.

"Mona you better tell me who right now, or else?" I yelled back. As the words came out of my mouth Toby had a look of horror that crossed his face.

"How dare you threaten me, don't you realize you're the damn mouse in this game!" Yelled Mona as she ran towards me, my body wouldn't move all it did was embrace itself for the pain.

My back slammed against the wall, as Mona ran her body into me full force. I fell to the ground as I let out a painful yell. Mona hand balled up into a fist; however I kicked her in the gut before she had the chance to punch me. This caused her to roll over on her side and I started to punch her in the face. As blood started gushing from her nose, I let my guard down. She took the advantage, and punched me in the side of the face. In a matter of minutes she was on top of me again, reaching her hands for a vase by her. It was made of glass; I knew this would be very painful. I closed my eyes waiting for the impact of the glass smashing against my face but it never came.

I opened my eyes to see Toby's hand grabbing hold of Mona's arm, and finally pulling her off me. He slammed her against the wall as hard as he could. He let go of her as she fell to the floor out cold. "Spencer you need to get out of here now!"

"I want answers and what about you?" I asked still confused by the events that still took place in front of me.

_Why did he save me? He's on the A Team, faked his own death and broke my heart. Not to mention he probably helped kill whoever Mona says matters to me._

"Spencer I'm not letting you stay here Mona and the others will kill you. Sure I'll get punished but I can convince her she doesn't want to kill one of her puppets." Toby said as his eyes finally locked with my pleading me to leave.

"Because being a puppet is so much better than death and I want answers. I am not leaving until I get them. Toby, who was the dead body in the woods?" I asked.

* * *

Thank you for the individuals who put this story on alert and reviewing. I really love reviews. Anyways I wanted to update since I have my wedding shower this weekend so I probably won't be able to update again until next week.

Please let me know what you think.

Thanks!


	3. Chapter 3:Mona wakes up

"Spencer I can't tell you that, I can't have you going back to Radley. You need to get away from there; Mona has more pull in that place than you think. And I am not going to stand by and let you get hurt." Said Toby his eyes showing concern, _oh how I missed those eyes. What am I thinking this man is part of the A Team?_

"Toby I need answers, all the questions are destroying my friends and I." I said pleading as tears threatened to fall from my eyes.

"I'll find a way to see you, somewhere secret, and try to answer your questions. But you need to go before Mona wakes up," answers Toby looking at Mona who still laid unconscious.

"How can I trust you after everything; this is the closest I may ever come to getting answers. I need to know. Plus somewhere secret, may just be a place where you kill me. I wanted to marry you and I find out you been helping torture me!" I yell, letting some of the anger I been feeling towards this man out. I would have continued too, if I didn't see that look in his eyes. The look that tells you the person is broken and hurt by what you said, he looked like a lost puppy trying to find his owner. However, that owner didn't want that puppy anymore.

"Spencer I never wanted to hurt you, I am so sorry. You don't know the whole story. Please trust me with this, I will do anything to show you I am still that man," said Toby, it felt like he wanted to say more but Mona made a sound like she was starting to come to.

"Toby I don't know." I said, still maintaining my ground even though I was scared what would happen if Mona woke up.

"Spencer please trust me you have to leave." Toby said as he pushed me towards the door.

"Okay," I agreed because I could see the worry in his eyes, and the words he wanted to say. _They told me I had to leave or I would die. He would try to protect me but there were too many. _At least that's what I think they said as I turned towards the door and ran. I ran as fast as I could until I arrived at my car.

_What just happened? He acted like he loved me, but he's on the A team. How can he love me yet torture me? He can't, he just doesn't want me to die. But why doesn't he want me dead? So he can still torture me? No then he wouldn't have told me Mona had pull in Radley. I am so confused now. I'll just drive home and sleep, maybe things will make sense in the morning._

* * *

**Meanwhile with Mona and Toby**

Mona had finally woken up. "Toby what the hell was all that about? I should just kill you, but I want answers first."

"If you killed her you would have one less puppet and I know how much you like playing with her," Toby answered.

The anger from Mona decreased some, "That is true but did you have to hit me with a lamp? Are you at least meeting up with her?"

"No," Toby answered hoping she believe it was his answer for both questions.

Sadly for Toby, Mona was good at reading people. She knew he was going to see Spencer. "That better only be your answer for the lamp. If I find out your lying to me Toby, we'll get rid of you before you can say Spencer. Now you have to prove to me that you still don't have feelings for her, do you understand?"

* * *

**Thank you everyone who left comments it really means a lot to me. Also thank you to the individuals who favorited and followed this story. You all are the reasons I keep writing and decided to update during the weekend. Please comment and tell me what you think.**


	4. Chapter 4: Goofball

**The Next Day**

I woke up the next morning, to a text. It read _**Meet me Goofball.**_

No one else would think anything of this text besides Toby and I, from the text I immediately knew where he wanted to meet me. I also knew the text was from him and so short so the A Team wouldn't think anything of it.

I knew I had to meet him, so I got ready in all black, including my black hoodie. Just in case this was a setup, then I could say I thought it was some sort of A Team meeting. After I went out of my house and drove in my car to the hotel. This hotel held so many good memories, it was Toby and I officially became a couple.

I got out of my car and walked to the room I knew so well, the room we spent our first night together in. I knocked, and sure enough the door opened. I walked in and noticed Toby. He was wearing no black through. He closed the door.

"So you didn't trust me," Toby said as a hurt expression crossed his face noticing my black hoodie.

"How could I? You betrayed me." I answered.

"I did that to protect you Spencer, I told you I was going to find answers. Our love is real, I am still in love with you."

"Then who was the body Toby?" I asked confused by my mixer of happiness and anger. I am happy because he says he loves me. I am angry because I want to know who the body is.

"The A Team thinks it's Jason."

"What do you mean thinks?" I asked hoping that the body really isn't him.

"I offered to kill him, I arranged to meet up with him. I gave him money and a plane ticket. Along with a fake idea, he gave me his id. Then I broke into the morgue stole a body, that was pretty messed up. I broke into the computer so the body wasn't accounted for. Put the helmet on him, and brought the Jason's id to Mona." Toby explained.

"So Jason okay through? And you made sure to cover all your tracks so there won't be a missing body?" I asked.

"Yes he's fine, but I am not telling you where he is, the less that know the better. Yes I covered my tracks, it seems like you actually care." He said smiling at the last part.

"That's because I do care. So who are the other A's?" I asked.

* * *

LOVED THE FINAL TONIGHT! I can't wait until the next season SPOBY FOREVER! Anyways thanks to all you who are commenting, following and who Favorited this story. It means a lot to me. So please comment!


	5. Chapter 5: Flashback

"I don't know how many there are but I do know who two of the others are," Toby told me.

I could tell Toby didn't want to continue; by the way he looked down focusing on the bed. I prepared myself for the worse; I knew I had to either care about one or both of them. "Toby… please tells me, I need to know… my friends need to know."

"So they're still talking to you after everything?" Toby asked me.

**Flashback (In this flashback she still thinks Toby's dead)-**

I looked down at my phone, the new text from Mona, was something even I didn't expect. **'Break your friendship with the girls to prove your one of us. Let them know how much you hate them, it will break their hearts-A'**

The text couldn't be more true, me ending my friendship with the girls would break their heart. After all we been through together, if one of us left the group, it would feel like each of us was missing a part of ourselves. We were that close, but I already had lost a part of me. I need answers.

"Spencer is that another text from A?" Aria asked me, looking at me concerned.

"No, and why would you care anyhow? It's not like I matter to any of you. Aria you're always too concerned with Ezra and his new family. Well screw you, I lost the love of my life remember? Or since it's not about you did you forget?" I yelled at Aria. Aria looked like she was about to cry, which broke my heart but I couldn't show it.

"Spence, what the hell is up with you? Is this all because Toby died?" Hanna said.

"Like you care, the only time you ever hung out with Toby was when you needed a favor from him at that church thing. You never cared about him or me! It's always about Caleb, or daddy issues. When is little baby Hanna going to grow up? Oh wait she is grown up enough to have sex, you wanted it with Sean and didn't even wait that long with Caleb … if they act like a slut, they are a slut." I yelled knowing this would really hurt her, of course I didn't really think it. I know she really loved Caleb and that's why they had sex, but I had to make them hate me. However, I wasn't expecting Hanna to slap me.

"Spencer, we know you're hurting, I am too. I really cared about Toby remember? Plus I already lost a person I loved." Emily told me. As Hanna went into the corner of the room furious as a crying Aria tried to talk to her.

"Yeah, I know you did. But you also played him, I mean you knew you liked girls and you still went with him to the dance. That's such a great friend… not. Plus lately you have been spending so much time with Paige to really hang out with him. Let's face it Em you are only a friend when it's convenient. Now let's get this straight I don't want to be any of your friends anymore because I released how you all only care about yourselves, and I don't need those type of friends. A is right you are all bitches. So lose my number and don't talk to me anymore. Goodbye." I said as I walked out Emily's front door and walked to my house. That was when I started to break down crying because I knew I really hurt them.

**End of Flashback**

"They haven't spoken to me since they day, but I can tell they were hurt. I can see it in their eyes at school. The day after it happened it looked like none of them got any sleep. But I know they will forgive me. So who are the A's you know"

"One of them is Wren." Toby told me waiting for my reaction.

* * *

Thanks to all you who are commenting, following and who Favorited this story. It means a lot to me. So please comment!


	6. Chapter 6: Family

It took me time to process what he just said. I use to think Wren was my friend, even a possible lover. However, now I knew the truth, he just used me. Part of me didn't know how I didn't realize it earlier. "A" had drugged us at points, so they needed to get the drugs somehow and who better to get it from than a doctor. I was angry, at myself and at Wren.

_Wait he doesn't know, that you know he's part of the A Team. The A Team also thinks Toby is on their side… but is he? I love him… but how can I be sure I can trust him? Ask him to help you put a plan together to stop the A Team. If he's on your side, you may get lucky and bring the A Team down… but if not you'll be in danger. This means I can't let the others know about this yet, until I can be sure he's on my side. Because I can't let them get hurt._

"Okay so let's bring the A Team down. If they want to hurt my friends and me, then I will do anything to take them down. Even if I thought they were my friend, my true friends matter way more to me and anyone who tries to hurt them will have to go through me." I told Toby, as I looked him in the eyes, letting him know I meant anybody… including him.

"I'm not going to hurt them, or you. If I was you would have walked into a trap right now and something bad would have happened to you. However, your still standing right here in front of me unharmed. Spencer, I could never hurt you. I am so in love with you, and someday you will trust me again." He told me.

I was speechless, so he continued. "However, I don't think you can hurt the other A. I don't believe you have it in you. Even if you don't realize it at times I know you love them too much to ever hurt them. I know you can hurt Wren because you never truly love him… but can you hurt your own family?"

"What do you mean my own family?" I asked him scared.

I was scared because I don't think I could ever hurt anyone in my own family. No matter how messed up my family is I love them. But how could they hurt me… was I that horrible?

"Toby, tell me who," I begged.

My heart was breaking in front of him, but this time it wasn't over him.

* * *

**Thanks to all you who are commenting, following and who Favorited this story. It means a lot to me. So please comment! Sorry its short, I been so busy, but I was asked to update the other day so I wanted to. I will try to update within the week this time.**


	7. Chapter 7:Missing you

He looked me in the eyes, to see if I could actually handle to news, but I didn't know if I could to be honest. I wanted to be able to but was I strong enough? Toby cell rang breaking me from my thought.

He brought his finger to his lip telling me to be quiet. As he mouthed Mona, I mouthed back speaker phone, as he answered it. He shook his head no as he said "Hello."

I gave him a glare, and to my surprise he gave in and put it on speaker. "Toby, are you on your way? We have an A meeting? Remember you still have to prove your loyalty to me."

That gave me an idea and I quickly wrote it on a piece of paper that was by the hotel bed. He read it and he gave me a weird look, but went along with it.

"Yeah, sorry I am on my way. I was just talking to Spencer. I'm meeting up with her tomorrow… you want me to break her again right?" he told Mona, as I smirked.

"Of course I do, now get here fast and will discuss more of this plan," said Mona, a few second later the call ended because she hung up the phone.

He looked at me as confused and worry crossed his eyes. "Spencer, are you sure about this I can't risk you getting hurt."

"I'm sure Toby, and meet me back here after you're a meeting. I want to know who the other A is… but I think I may need you here when you tell me. Also I want to know their plan, so we can come up with a way to trap them," I told him, as I looked down at the floor, at the moment I didn't like admitting that I needed him because I still didn't know if I could trust him. I was also worried about him, even though I would never want him to know that.

He grabbed my hand and squeezed it causing me to look into his eyes, "Spencer, I'll be okay. I love you, but I need to leave."

I just nodded scared to let him know how much I still loved him because he hurt me. His eyes told me he meant every word. He finally let go of my hand, and walked out the hotel door. I laid back on the bed, feeling confused and without even thinking I dialed a certain number of a friend I missed.

"Spencer?" the voice answered questionably as hurt still rang through their voice.

* * *

**Thanks to all you who are commenting, following and who Favorited this story. It means a lot to me. So please comment! Sorry its short again and that it was a little longer than a week. I just been having a hard time figuring out where I want to go with this story, but if I keep getting reviews I will not give up on it, because I think I owe it to my readers not to.  
**


End file.
